Tale of the Forgotten
by RufusPrime54
Summary: Luke, Leia, and the gang are about to begin the plan to save Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt. They set up a staging area on the planet of Shili and meet a familiar face. Rated T for some language and violence, but just a little. ALTERNATE STAR WARS UNIVERSE


_**A/N **_

Wow! It seemed like you guys really liked these one-shots. The last one has almost 200 views in only 2 days. So, as long as my ideas keep flowing, I am going to make a series of Star Wars the Clone Wars on-shots. Not to worry, I will still keep updating **Retribution**, I just want to put more out for all you readers.

**Tale of the Forgotten**

Luke Skywalker exited his X-Wing fighter near the Millennium Falcon on the remote planet. The plan to rescue Han from the clutches of Jabba the Hutt was in motion and he was meeting up with Lando, Chewie, and Leia at the staging area. The staging area was on the remote planet of Shili. The Empire was not staged in this area, mostly because it was deep in Hutt controlled space and it had a very low population. It only was remotely isolated and only in small villages. They had chosen a spot deep in the wilderness, away from the population, and met up for the plan.

As soon as Luke exited his X-Wing he was met in an embrace from Leia. It had been almost a year since they had last seen each other. He had to go and make a new lightsaber and continue his exercises on his own. This included a trip to Ilium to retrieve a crystal and to build it was an entirely different thing. Then after he had constructed his green blade, he trained with it for about two months to get a good feel for the saber. After the planning he would give it to R2-D2 and then their plan would be in motion.

"How have you been," Leia asked him.

"Good," Luke said.

It was true, some things were still bothering him. The recent news about Darth Vader being his father was jarring to him. He kept meditating everyday to find out if this was the truth but nothing came to him in the force. His instincts told him that the words of the Sith Lord were true but he wanted reassurance. He planned to return to the planet of Dagobah to consult with Yoda about this after they rescued Han.

"Good," Leia said. "Lando and Chewie are waiting over by the Falcon and then we can discuss the plan."

"Great," Luke said. "Let's go."

As he walked with Leia, he felt a great disturbance in the force. It was almost as if someone had put up a wall around the area to keep creatures out. He gripped his lightsaber on his belt and sensed out into the force to try and feel anything. Whatever was out there had been set up strong with the force. He reached the campsite to find his friends and the two droids nestled under a giant tree.

"Chewbacca that is positively unsanitary," C-3PO said.

Luke smiled at the way the droid still hadn't gotten used to the way a wookie ate. Chewie was currently chowing down on a meat of some kind and he let C-3PO know his thoughts with a growl.

"There is no need for that language with me," the droid responded.

"Luke," Lando said. "How wonderful to see you again."

"Thanks Lando," Luke replied, taking a seat around the campfire. "Now you all know why we are here and I'm not going to spare any time. We need to get Han rescued and I'm here to tell you the plan but-," and then Luke stopped talking.

"What is it Luke?" Leia asked.

"We are not alone," Luke said.

The group started looking around the area they were in. The forest seemed strangely quiet. Luke felt around and found a presence that was unknown to him. He quickly stood and activated his lightsaber. Lando and Chewie drew their guns and stood up as well.

"I don't know who you are," a female voice called out. "But leave now, or your lives will end quicker than you want."

"Where are you," Luke said.

"I am everywhere and nowhere," the voice responded.

Luke felt the presence move around quickly so he couldn't track it.

"We don't plan on leaving anytime soon," Lando said. Bad choice of words.

Suddenly a figure dropped in the middle of their circle. It was a female togruta, looked about middle age, with lekku stopping at the upper abdomen. She had on a red jumpsuit with red arm bands around her upper arm and biceps. He body was a sunset orange with white markings on her face. In her hands she carried two lightsabers. She quickly activated them, with one being a green blade and another shorter one that was a green-yellow tint to it. Before the group could think, she sliced through the two guns and leaped over to face Luke.

"Who are you," Luke asked.

"Why should it matter to you," she replied.

"Because you are a Jedi," Luke said.

"The Jedi are extinct," she said defensively.

Luke could feel the lie come from her. She was trying to protect herself by warding off anyone that could be a threat.

"I don't think that they are all gone," Luke said.

To show that he meant no harm, he deactivated his lightsaber. The togruta stood up straighter and looked at him confused.

"Where did you get that saber," she asked.

"Well the spare parts I had lying around, but the crystal I had to travel to Ilium," he said. "Heard of it."

"Yes," was the only thing that she said.

"What's your name," he asked.

She looked at him up and down. He silently sent out a peaceful signal in the force that she picked up.

"Ahsoka," she said cautiously.

When she said her name, there was a flurry of beeps coming from behind him. She quickly lowered into a defensive stance, but when she saw R2 coming from behind Luke, she gaped at the droid.

"R2?" she said astonished.

The droid sent out a flurry of beeps that Ahsoka seemed to understand perfectly.

"Oh my god," she said, rushing towards the astromec. "It is you!"

She gave the droid a big hug and all of the group looked at her quizzically.

"How do you know R2," Leia asked from behind Luke.

She looked up at all of them and sighed, "I guess you are safe enough to tell. Plus I've wanted to get some things off my chest all these years but haven't had anyone to talk to. Come, I will tell you all my story."

She led the group towards the fire and again when she saw 3PO she rushed to the droid as well.

"3PO, you made it too," she yelled and gave him a big hug.

"I am sorry miss," the droid. "But I do not quite remember who you are."

"You probably had your memory wiped," Ahsoka said dejectedly. "I guess the story is on me."

Once they had all sat down everyone looked towards Ahsoka. She took a deep breath and looked at the group.

"I was a Jedi during the Clone Wars. I was a commander for the 501st division of clones and lived through many battles. Geonosis, Felucia, and even some on Coruscant. I was only a padawan learner at the time, and my master was Anakin Skywalker. I also worked a lot with Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"You knew both of those people?" Luke asked astonished.

"Yeah they were my good friends, until the dark times," Ahsoka said. "How do you know them?"

"Obi-Wan was the first person to start my training," Luke said.

"Wow," Ahsoka said. "Small universe huh. Well the dark times came along and my world was flipped on its head. I was accused of bombing the Jedi temple while still a padawan. I was expelled from the Jedi order and stood trial. I was almost sentenced to death when my old master came in and saved me. The Jedi council had invited me back to the order, but I refused. I couldn't trust them for a while. About the time that I was ready to return, everything went to chaos. There was an order, Order 66, that told all the clone troopers to execute their Jedi officers. Not many survived, since I was still expelled, I was able to make my escape. I then learned the most terrible thing that I have ever known. My master had turned to the dark side, murdered countless Jedi, and his wife who was pregnant with twins. I learned all of this through Obi-Wan, we had met up after the order. He had told me that Padme had successfully given birth to the twins but then lost the will to live after."

"What were the names of these twins?" Luke asked and already knowing the answer.

"Luke and Leia," she said and the group was stunned.

"What," she said. "Do you know these people too?"

"You could say that," Luke said.

"Hey," Ahsoka said. "I never got your names."

"I'm Lando and this is Chewbacca," Lando said and gestured to Chewie.

"Nice to meet you," Ahsoka said. "And you my Jedi friend."

Luke looked her straight in the eye and said, "my name is Luke Skywalker."

Ahsoka looked stunned. She had been in the presence of Anakin's son the entire time and didn't even sense it.

"I can't believe it," Ahsoka said.

"My name is Leia," Leia chose that moment to jump in, further stunning the togruta.

"You are Padme's children?" Ahsoka said.

"I never met my mother," Luke said.

"Oh, of course not," Ahsoka said. "You would have been much too young to have ever met her. She was a wonderful woman. Full of love and compassion. She would have been a great mother, never putting herself before you guys. If she had force capabilities, she would have been a great Jedi."

"Ahsoka," Luke said. "Did you know my father well."

"Yes," she said. "He was the first one to truly believe in me. He taught me so much. He was a great star pilot, the best among the Jedi. The best of all was that he was a great friend. That all changed when he turned to the dark side. I encountered him once after the order. It was when I was trying to get here to Shili. I had made a stop at Naboo to throw off any trail that could have been followed by the Imperials. When I turned around a corner to get onto my transport, he was there. All clad in black with the helmet that breathed for him. He asked me to join him or die. I heard no remorse in his voice, no sorrow, no pain, only business. The one thing that Obi-Wan taught me was that only Sith deal in absolutes. So I told him to go to hell. We had a huge lightsaber fight to where I was wounded across the arm and leg pretty bad, but I escaped and made it to Shili. I put up a force blockade around this area to keep everyone away. It is obviously wearing off."

She laughed a little at her own joke and Luke looked at her arm and leg. She had a large scar on both appendages and it looked pretty painful.

"Do you know of any other Jedi that are alive," she asks hopefully.

"Just Obi-Wan and Yoda," Luke says back to her and her eyes open wide.

"Master Yoda is alive?" Ahsoka said.

"Yeah, he is going to finish my training," Luke said.

"I have to see him," Ahsoka said and jumped up and force moved a rock to reveal an old looking starship.

"I will go and see Yoda," Ahsoka says. "I will tell him of meeting you. I am sure we will meet again."

"I would be very glad to meet you again," Luke says.

"May the force be with you all," Ahsoka says.

"May the force be with you Ahsoka," Luke says.

_**1 year after the battle of Endor**_

Ahsoka sat in her quarters at the Jedi Temple. Luke had defeated the Emperor and he said that Anakin had turned back to the light side of the force. Anakin had saved Luke from the Emperor's wrath and the Empire was no more. Since then he had reestablished the Jedi Order as the Grand Master Jedi and had promoted Ahsoka to the rank of Master. They had begun to train more little ones with force capabilities. They had also altered the code to allow attachments for the Jedi. They found that love can be a powerful asset. As it turns out, Leia also had force capabilities and was now a Jedi knight in the academy. Ahsoka was meditating in her quiet hours when she felt a familiar presence in the force. As she opened her eyes, the spirit of Anakin Skywalker was in front of her.

"Hey skyguy."

**The End**

_**A/N**_

There is another one-shot from my creative brain. As you can see, the circumstances from these one shots will differ from story to story. If you liked this one, I encourage you to take a look at **Legends Never Die**.

My other long story is called **Retribution** which is a mix of the Hunger Games, Kim Possible, Divergent, and Star Wars the Clone Wars. Sound interesting to see how they all fit together, read and find out!

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


End file.
